The present invention is directed to a liquid container having separate carrying and pouring handles. The pouring handle is in the form of a post disposed within a passage having at least one end in open communication with the container exterior. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,443,710, there is disclosed a liquid container having a pair of openings 38a, 38b flanking a post 42. The arrangement defines a pair of body handles which may be tightly gripped to carry the container. U.S. Pat. No. 3,171,559 discloses a container having an opening in which a card or label may be inserted. U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 213,821, 238,654 and 265,797 disclose various designs for container side handles. French Pat. No. 2,528,389 discloses a container wherein trenches (slots) are cut into the container body. The container is made of plastic.
The problem solved by the present invention is that of providing a pouring handle located so as to maximize stability of the container and control of the orientation of the container during pouring.